


The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by alwayswantedtobeawriter



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Elevator Sex, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswantedtobeawriter/pseuds/alwayswantedtobeawriter
Summary: This is the story of Captain White Shirt and Lieutenant Hot Pants AKA. here is my take of Sevasey's season 6 tension.





	The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to finish my other story and this happened. My first one shot. If you see any mistakes, plot holes, misspellings, repeats, silly jokes, poor grammar... Sorry.  
> No Dawsey, no Stellaride. I tried to be objective about the silly Sevasey fight. I hope you enjoy! I had fun writing it.

  _ *****CAPTAIN WHITE SHIRT AND LIEUTENANT HOT PANTS*****_

 

_“Fire department, call out!”_

_Casey was searching the empty hall by himself. It was so quiet and creepy. Where was the fire? Where was everyone? He shouldn’t be doing this alone. He tried his radio._

_“Severide? Chief? Anyone?”_

_No answer. His gut was telling him to get out but how? He turned his back and saw a closed door he hadn’t noticed before. That should be the exit. There were shadows moving behind it. It must have been his friends looking for the victims. As soon as he opened, a wave of thick smoke and heat surrounded him. He couldn’t even see his hand. The flames were rolling across the ceiling. He tried to find an exit crawling. All he could feel was the walls, he was trapped. Again. How? He wanted to scream banging on the walls as hard as he could. The smoke and fire were everywhere. He knew he had no time. The heat was unbearable. He was about to burn alive. He took off his mask. He felt the tears falling down on his chicks, both because of the heat and desperation. If he was lucky enough, the smoke would kill him before the fire. He closed his eyes and waited to be strangled._

_Noooo_ _…_

He woke up to the sound of his alarm, panting and sweating. It was all just a nightmare. What a great way to start the day, right? One of the most important days of his life… He wouldn’t let anything break him today. All he needed was a cold shower, then everything was gonna feel better. He got up, took off his clothes. When water flowed down on his skin, he was feeling better already. He had to be quick unfortunately. Today was extra important, it was his first shift as Captain.

Just ten minutes later, he was almost done. He brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and dressed. He checked himself on the mirror one last time. As a man trapped in a factory fire just a few weeks ago, he was looking damn fresh and alive, not even had a scratch from that day. He had spent five hours in the hospital, being treated for smoke inhalation. His blonde hair was all black then. So was his skin. It had taken three showers to wash the fire off of his. Other than that he was totally fine. Physically at least. He was having nightmares, like the one he just had. That was his prize for staying alive. It wasn’t the first time he felt like he was about to lose everything but this time he had lived every second of it all alone believing it was the end. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could hear the noises coming from the walls the fire destroyed and smell the burning materials around like he was still inside. He should’ve died there. Instead, he had survived, earned a medal, been promoted to Captain and now looking at the mirror himself, wearing his white Captain shirt and questioning his existence. He was really a lucky guy. Sometimes…

He had never believed luck was on his side. Considering what he had been through till now, nobody could blame him. No family, married to his work. His abusing dad had been killed by his mom. His sister wasn’t talking to him that much. He’d had a girlfriend, who was ready to have a family with him after eight fucking damn years and two break-ups, right before she was killed.

Not everything was bad of course. Joining the fire academy was his best decision. He had met some amazing people like Severide and Darden. They were like his family he never had. Everything was smooth till death tear them apart. The universe had decided to kill Darden. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but Darden; he knew that, Severide knew that, everyone knew that. Still, his friendship with Severide was never the same since. Thankfully they got closer again after some tragedies. Severide was back to acting a bit weird around him lately though but Casey had no intention to question him. He had enough problems himself at the moment and his Captain duties were the priority.

 _Let it all begin_ , he said himself. He put on his jacket and left his place. He took a deep breath looking at his car and cursed. _Dammit_ , he had forgotten his keys. Home, car, all of them… He found his phone in his pocket. He could call Severide, who had his spare keys so he could go back inside for the keys or he could ask for a ride, right? On the other hand, he would be late for shift. That wasn’t a good option. He started to walk hoping to find a cab. It was his best choice. He didn’t need another stress after that nightmare. Not today…

 

**_***CAPTAIN WHITE SHIRT AND LIEUTENANT HOT PANTS***_ **

 

“Urrrgh fuck… Dammit…”

Severide couldn’t believe his ears. Did that voice belong to the person whom he thought? He bent back to see who. Yeah, definitely Casey. It was one of the rare days he had come earlier than him. A Casey cursing around was another special occasion, so he must have had a huge problem.

Casey sat straight on the bench in front of his locker, not really noticing him, looking so serious. He couldn’t decide if Casey was mad serious or just serious. It was only them in the locker room, which was a great opportunity to ask and dig.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just realized I had no my locker key.”

Casey wasn’t surprised by his question. Which meant he had actually been aware of he was there when he first came and didn’t acknowledge it. The idea annoyed him but he didn’t show. Everything was frustrating him easily recently, especially the things involving Casey.

“What, you’re upset because you forgot your locker keys?”

His voice must have sounded more sarcastic than he meant, because Casey was looking at him frowning. A little bit _mad_ frowning…

“I’m late because I walked, well most likely ran, all the way down here. Because I forgot my keys in my place. I thought I could find a cab but guess what? Apparently I also forgot to take my wallet. That’s why I’m upset. Is that a good excuse enough for you?”

“OK. I got it. Why didn’t you just call me?”

“I thought it would be more quickly this way. I was so wrong. Boden was waiting for me in the common room you know... He gave me the look.”

“Really? The look? Ouch.”

“Exactly.”

Casey’s frown was gone. His voice and looks had softened. Severide knew him so well. The keys wasn’t the actual problem here. He must have been so stressed.

“Try to relax. I got your spare key. The problem solved. And don’t worry about being Captain. You are just gonna do what you do every day with a lot more paperwork. That’s all.”

Casey’s frown was back. What was it now? Because he said _paperwork_ or something else? He couldn’t tell.

“I’m fine!”

“I know!”

And Severide was back to being frustrated. He really wasn’t here for Casey’s shit. The guy had truly deserved the promotion. He was happy and proud of him, but somehow his anger was outweighing. He knew Casey would be stressed and have less time for his friendship, like he just proved. If he wasn’t so willing to risk his life to save the victims, none of this would happen. That was what they all did every day but Casey was acting extra sometimes. The idiot had taken off his mask. _Never take off your mask!_ It was a golden rule for firefighters. He could have lost him there forever. They all could’ve died there, it wasn’t the problem. It was Casey, the only one gave up fighting. The bastard was sure he was gonna die that he had said goodbye over the radio. It was traumatizing.

Like he wasn’t angry enough at the moment, Casey showed his white Captain shirt by removing his jacket. Did he have to do this near him? He had managed to get on his nerves one more time. _Damn…_ He was looking more bossy in his white shirt. More arrogant, more ready to take bigger risks to get himself almost killed… He was really looking hot _dammit_. So yeah, Casey was annoying him a lot. It was the reason of his anger.

_[alarm sounds] Truck 81, Ambulance 61. Person injured…_

All his negativity left when he heard the dispatch. It was the first call of the shift. The very first call of the Captain. Casey had already left without a word. For a moment, he had a strong desire to follow him to tell _be careful_ and _good luck_. One second ago he was mad, now he just wanted to hug him. Love or punch… What the hell was he gonna do with it?

 

**_***CAPTAIN WHITE SHIRT AND LIEUTENANT HOT PANTS***_ **

 

“Where's the victim?”

“Right this way with an attempted break-in.”

Casey shook his head not believing his eyes. He was hoping the first call of the day wouldn’t be that messy. Somehow the victim got stucked in wires hanging on the wall. All they had to do was to cut the wires and bring him down, easy right? The victim’s position was telling the otherwise. He was bleeding in pain, time was running. Saving him was gonna be more complicated than it seemed. He decided they needed the rescue squad immediately.

“81 to Main, you better send out Rescue Squad.”

Within the minutes Severide and his team was on the scene, ready to play.

“He's losing a lot of blood, and the medics can't work on him until we get him out of that mess. Truck can get him down here, but I want Squad to cut him free.”

Casey was sure Severide knew what to do.

“No, let's leave him where he is. Cruz, grab a Stokes basket, a rope, and a pulley.”

Except he wasn’t…

“What are you doing?”

“Gonna reposition the aerial. Make it an overhead anchor point. We'll take the Stokes basket, and we'll raise it up to the victim, secure him in it, and then we'll extract the wires. Strand by strand.”

“That'll take way too long. I just want to cut the whole section free and bring him down, you can disentangle him on the ground.”

“Casey, you see where that wire's digging into his leg?”

“Yeah. That's why I want to bring him down, so the medics can stop the bleeding.”

“I say we should keep him stable. Mouch! Get that ladder up!”

“Mouch, scrub that. Stay where you are. I'm making the call. We bring the victim down and work on the ground.”

He couldn’t believe the day was getting worse. He had thought everything would be easier when the squad came. The look on Severide’s eyes was telling him he totally screwed. Severide was mad. Or disappointed. Maybe both… Definitely both.

“Stokes basket is ready, Lieutenant.” That was Cruz.

“No, we don't need it. Captain says we're gonna bring the victim down right now, wire and all. Grab the bolt cutters, and head up on the roof.”

The way Severide said _Captain_ broke his heart. He wasn’t sorry for making the call. He should have calmed his voice down a bit maybe but there was no time for discussion. He believed it was the victim’s best option at the moment, just like Severide thought the other way was the best. Severide had to see that. He watched the truck and squad bringing the victim down quitely. He wanted to break the ice.

“Nice work.”

Severide didn’t look at him even once in the eye. That was the last thing Casey needed. He was sure Severide would stop acting childish after calming down. He hated to be at odds with him. He had a hunch that a cigar chat wouldn’t be enough this time. He was gonna talk to Boden. He would know what to do.

 

**_***CAPTAIN WHITE SHIRT AND LIEUTENANT HOT PANTS***_ **

 

Severide hated paperwork. If there was one thing stopping him to desire joining in the white shirts, it was the paperwork he would get in the process, on top of the stress level. Writing reports after the calls was his least favorite thing. Especially the report of this damn call they just had. What was Casey thinking there? He was unprofessional. If you called the squad, then you had to trust their judgement and let them lead the case. Maybe he was overreacting, maybe it was Casey. He just needed some distance to cool down. However, his spider sense was telling Casey could come any minute like he read his thoughts. Because Casey had spider sense too.

“Hey. Victim's gonna pull through. Never lost consciousness the whole way to the hospital. Thought you'd want to know.”

Yeah, Casey had definitely spider sense just like him.

“That's great.”

He hoped Casey would take the hint and let it go. He knew they both weren’t good at holding their tongues. He wasn’t really in the mood.

“Everything okay?”

“Casey …”

“Yeah.”

“When you escalate a call, a routine call and bring in Squad, that generally means the Squad officer is now in charge of the scene.”

“Generally, yes. But in this case…”

“So what's the point of asking me for my expertise if you're just gonna pull rank and make me do things your way?"

“Whoa, I… I didn't pull rank…”

Severide knew he screwed up everything worse when he saw the hurtful look on Casey’s eyes. He shouldn’t have said he had pulled rank. He knew it wasn’t Casey’s intention. Still, he couldn’t stop himself. He was mad and broken too. He wanted to make sure Casey to see it.

“I've worked under a lot of chiefs and officers, and I've never seen a good leader ignore an expert opinion just because he could.”

“Severide, I wasn't looking for an assessment of my leadership abilities. I just came to tell you about the victim.”

“Fair enough. Thanks for the update.”

He broke the eye contact on purpose, pretending to work on his report. Casey took the hint unlike before and left. Wow did they just take five steps back in their friendship? He refused to believe it. He was glad at least they hadn’t yelled at each other like teenagers this time as they used to. That was a progress, right?

_[alarm sounds] Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61…_

Another call already? He hoped it didn’t mean another fight. He hated days like this.

 

**_***CAPTAIN WHITE SHIRT AND LIEUTENANT HOT PANTS***_ **

 

“Dammit,” Casey cursed for the third time in the day. “We should’ve taken the stairs.”

Severide was listening him, sitting on the floor with an arrogant face.

“I told you so. Making bad decisions is all you do lately. ”

Someone had called 911 after seeing some smoke coming from a residence tower roof. Casey knew things could turn ugly in a second. And it did, just not because of a fire on the roof. The fire wasn’t even a fire. It was just a white smoke coming from the air conditioners, caused by the water evaporation. Someone had overreacted. He would be worried if the smoke was black though. Thankfully it wasn’t. After taking everything under control, they were ready to leave the scene. On the way back, one of the residents had no idea why the firefighters were in the building and had panicked when she saw them. Severide had decided to take the duty to calm her down, it was when the things got ugly. The woman had managed to fall on top of Severide and he had gotten hurt his ankle in the process. It was funny actually but not for Severide. He had insisted he was fine, Casey had insisted he wasn’t. After a battle of words, they both had ended up in the elevator alone. It was a high building, they were on the 20th floor and he was the Captain. He had decided Severide shouldn’t have used the stairs with that ankle. It was a good idea actually, if only the elevator hadn’t stopped working. Pushing the buttons, the intercom… Nothing was working. Not even their radios.

“Do you really think I was wrong?”

“Yes.” Severide said flatly.

Was Casey talking about now or before? Either way his answer would be the same. He knew Casey couldn’t have known what was gonna happen. He had just wanted to annoy him.

Casey was losing his patience. At least 51 was still in the building. The rescue would take shorter than usual. They just had to wait for them. He looked around to see if there was any camera, so maybe someone could see them but no. There wasn’t even a camera. He wondered how long it would take someone to notice them. He looked at his halligan and the elevator doors. As a firefighter, he knew opening the doors was a dangerous idea. He was gonna act more careful if there was a civilian with them but it was him and Severide, two professional firefighters who had seen the worse. He was tired of waiting already.

Severide watched him without even moving his finger, with a stupid smile.

“What are you doing?”

“Opening the doors to see if we’re close to the floor. You think this is a bad idea too? Sorry, I don’t care. Sick of waiting.”

“We’re here only for 15 minutes at most.”

“I know.”

Thanks to his halligan, he cracked the door open with little effort. The door wasn’t locked. That was the good part. All he could see was the walls. That was the bad part. They were stuck somewhere between 17th and 18th floor. There was no way out. The Captain and the Lieutenant officially had become the victims. He wanted to punch something. He saw Severide was still watching. His smile was gone. His face was unreadable, which Casey hated. He needed a reaction from him.

“How is your ankle?”

“Bad.” Severide talked flatly again, just to annoy him more. His ankle was really not that bad, it had stopped hurting.

Casey sighed loudly.

“At least we’re not trapped in a fire or with some dangerous chemicals.”

Severide ignored him. He was tired and Casey was getting on his nerves a lot today. He was about to acknowledge Casey about it, so he would shut up. But he was distracted by him flashing his white shirt. He had put his helmet and jacket on the floor near his halligan. He was leaning on his back with a tense expression, sweating. Severide then realized the dark circles under his eyes. Was there something he missed here? Casey was on the edge of... Panicing? Crying? Fear? The idea bothered him a lot. He tried to recall Casey’s actions and words. The answer was there. He understood then. He felt like someone punched him. He wanted to hug and protect Casey. How could he not see it before? He threw his helmet with force. He was mad once again.

“What now? Am I standing still too loud?”

Casey thought he was mad at him.

“Stop looking at me and tell whatever you wanna tell. You think I’m not a good leader? You know I’m just trying to do my job, just like you.”

“Casey, I never thought that.”

“Just say it!”

“No. Let's forget about what happened. It was just a disagreement.”

“Are you pitying me?”

Casey was pushing it hard. Severide knew at the moment that whatever he says, he was gonna take it wrong. He stood up to face him. He saw the sadness and fear hidden behind his eyes closer.

“Calm down. Today is just a bad day for both of us. Nothing else.”

Casey looked at him like he saw a ghost. He was confused with his sudden change of attitude. Severide surprised him more by putting his hands around him.

“What are you doing? Let go of me.”

After a weak struggle, Casey gave in. He burried his face on Severide’s neck. It encouraged Severide more. Without breaking the contact, he grabbed Casey by the collar gently. “Sorry…” he whispered in his ear, loving the way his tense face softened right before planting a tender kiss on his soft lips. He was sure he  had ruined their friendship forever, Casey would hate him. He was ready to accept a punch, a _what the hell_. Instead, Casey did unthinkable. He opened his mouth, sucked his soul and ruined all his past loves, forever. He pulled him closer as hard as possible, destroying and restoring his entire existence in a second. What was happening? Did he ever live before? He ended the kiss unwillingly, he had to. Only because they were both gasping for air.

“We can breathe now.”

He traced his hands on all over Casey’s white shirt. He needed to know it was real.

“What now?”

He, Kelly Severide, the sex magnet, had no idea what to do after a kiss for the first time. The history was rewritten. Fortunately Casey had an idea.

“We’re stuck here. Either we’re gonna talk and fight like idiots or…”

Severide didn’t let him finish his words. He wasn’t gentle this time. He took his time deepen the kiss. He tasted his lips and tongue pressing his whole body hard against his. It wasn’t enough. He ran his fingers down. He slowly unzipped Casey’s pants and enjoyed the feel of his hard cock. It made Casey moan, which drove him crazy. He saw Casey’s eyes were closed with pleasure. His view amazed him. He could feel his own cock beginning to get hard. He remembered he had tried a few moves on a guy after a drunk night once, not really feeling it. He could see now, without a doubt, it was because they weren’t the right guy.

Casey claimed for his mouth with passion, like he was trying to prove his theory without knowing. He caressed his cock under the fabric, caused him to gasp. Severide couldn’t wait any longer and pulled his painfully aroused cock out. He wanted more. He knelt down to take Casey’s cock into his hand. It was so warm. He teased kissing the top of his crotch. “Just do it,” Casey said shivering. It was Captain’s order and his mouth was so ready. He sucked the head slowly, licking along the sides. He left long strokes with his wet lips. His body was burning. So was Casey.   

When they both collapsed on the floor breathless at last, neither could talk. It was one of the moments words weren’t necessary. For Casey at least. He held Severide’s hand and leaned on him. A few times he had wondered how it would feel to kiss Severide. He had pushed the thought  back of his mind immediately, not caring about the reason behind it. His mind was too busy with his own demons but not at the moment. Not after this moment he shared with Severide.

“Did you ever do this before?”

He was curious because Severide really knew what to do. It must have been one of his special powers.

“Yeah but not really…”

“You know what? This is exactly what I need. I wish I knew it before.”

“Me too. I was exhausted of fighting with you Matt. Now I think maybe it was more about sexual tension.”

The use of his first name killed Casey. He was turned on.

“Wow… We just had sex and now talking about our feelings.”

“We can go back fighting if you want. On bed.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

A knock coming from the ceiling interrupted them. Casey could recognize Herrmann’s voice giving orders above. It was the rescue time. He wondered how everyone would react if they saw them smiling and holding hands.

  
**_***CAPTAIN WHITE SHIRT AND LIEUTENANT HOT PANTS***_**

 

After the rescue, everyone’s first reaction was to congratulate them for surviving. However, a few worried looks and silly jokes later, their expressions changed to something between curious and awkward.

“What the hell happened? You guys are OK?”

That was Herrmann voicing everyone’s thought.

Casey looked at Severide to see if he had any clue. He looked confused as him. Was it written on their face that they had sex or something?

When they headed back at the station, Boden was waiting for them in the garage, hands on his belly like a superhero.

“I heard you had one hell of a call.”

Unlike his tough appearance, he sounded like a worried dad rather than a concerned Chief.

“Thanks Chief. We’re just tired but nothing we can’t handle.”

After studying them closely, Boden tilted his head. He had the same look everyone gave them back at the scene.

“You sure everything OK between you two? Because you guys seem like you just had a fight.” He asked pointing out their messy clothes and hairs.

They looked at each other in sync. Casey’s shirt was untucked. His hair was going in every direction. At least his pants was zipped unlike Severide. How could not they realize that? Severide blushed without knowing what to say. He tried hard not to blurt anything out.

“What? No, It was just too hot there inside.”

It wasn’t a lie. Casey was really hot.

“So everything is fine?”

“Yeah. We had a difference of opinion before but we talked. Got over it.”

“I see,” Boden said half proudly half pissed and gave them his best Boden nod, which meant they were free to go.

Casey couldn’t hold any longer and burst out laughing right after making sure everyone was out of their sight. The stress, the sadness he had … It was all gone. He was free. He looked at Severide’s face smiling back at him. There was no trace of anger anymore. He had a kinky look in his eyes. He winked and pinched his ass.

“Captain…”

“Yes Lieutenant.”

“I would like to inform you that I’m gonna take a shower right now.”

Was he implying what he thought? There was only one way to know and Casey was determined to get the bottom of it. After all, he was the Captain and his Lieutenant was on fire.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
